1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to an animal grooming apparatus.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous types of vacuuming devices known in the prior art. There are also numerous animal grooming devices which relate to the use of a vacuum with such devices. Some of these devices are described in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,749 U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,691 U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,736 U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,095 U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,583 U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,147 U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,329 U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,460 U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,799 U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,444 U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,006 U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,762 U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,131 ______________________________________